


Dear Diary

by luiny



Series: Old Prompts & Writings [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: A little snippet from her diary during the early days of Hungary's life.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Right, you might find this before roaming around Facebook or something. I wrote this back in around 2013-2014 when I was managing a Hungary character page. It's been a long while and I have forgotten who owns that photo at the bottom but disclaimer, that picture of chibi Hungary and Prussia are not mine, only the text. ^^


End file.
